Parental Love
Summary: 'Yang's parents reconcile. '(Yang Hou is alone in the house, minding his own business. Suddenly, the telephone rings. He picks it up and answers it.) Yang Hou: Hello? Other Person: May I speak with Taiyang Hou? Yang Hou: Er...Dad's at the base right now. Could you- (There's a gasp from the other end.) Other Person: Yang?! Yang Hou: ...I'm sorry, who are you? Ryu: '''Ryu? (Who?) '''Other Person: It's me! Your mother! Amanda! (Yang nearly drops the phone.) Yang Hou: What?! Amanda Wallace: Yes! I’ve been trying to contact you for years, but the court never let me! I-I've wanted to see you for so long! Now they've finally let me! Yang Hou: ...mom? Amanda Wallace: T-to be honest, I...I've been trying to get...get custody of you ever since...your father and I b-broke up...I got your address from a friend I'll be coming over tomorrow. Yang? (Yang quickly hangs up in disbelief. Later that day Taiyang comes home from the air base) Taiyang Hou: 'Yang! Buddy, I'm home! '''Yang Hou: '''Hey dad, someone called today...it's mom. '''Taiyang Hou: '''WHAT?! '''Ryu: '''Ryu! Ryu! (It is!) '''Yang Hou: '''And she's coming over tomorrow. '(Taiyang almost faints in disbelief.) Taiyang Hou: 'She's..she's coming back? Yes! We can start over as a family! '''Yang Hou: '''But I thought you didn't want her back. '''Taiyang Hou: '''I said those things because I just didn't know if she wanted me back. '(The next day the doorbell rings and Yang answers it. It is a woman with long black hair, face full of make-up, loads of jewelry and wearing skimpy clothes.) Yang Hou: 'Mom? '(Amanda quickly hugs Yang close to her.) Amanda Wallace: 'It's been 15 years since i last saw you...You've grown! '(Amanda walks inside the house. Taiyang has done well for himself as a first-class air force pilot and technician. She notices several photos around the house, many of them were of Yang, such as him and Tai playing football together, Yang and his team winning the football regional tournament or Yang and Tai just having father-son moments. Taiyang walks into the sitting room to see Amanda, he almost drops his coffee.) ' '''Taiyang Hou: '''Amanda?..... '''Amanda Wallace: '''Tai?.... '(Taiyang walks closer to Amanda and breaks down in tears and hugs her.) Taiyang Hou: 'I thought you're with all those other guys. I thought you didn't want me anymore...I was never over our break up. '''Amanda Wallace: '''Tai, Yang, I need to tell you guys something....It didn't work out between me and those other guys. I never should've done those things. Look where it got me. I know you're still mad at me for cheating on you and for all that fraud stuff after we had Yang. Got kicked out of the military and I've been trying to cope with how I lost everything from those bad decisions, so I tried to find other guys but all that turned me into was someone's sugar baby. The court had every right to take you from me Yang, and Tai, you did a better job than I ever could. '''Taiyang Hou: '''You were in a bad place but things can change. You can have both of us in your life again. We can be a family. I know this is sudden but, I was gonna ask you to marry me. And I still want to make this work. So, wanna pick up where we left off? '(Taiyang gets down on one knee and pulls out a wedding ring, one he kept for 15 years.) Taiyang Hou: 'Amanda Wallace, will you marry me? '''Yang Hou: '''Oh my gosh! '(Amanda begins to tear up a little.) Amanda Wallace: 'Yes! Oh Yes! '''Ryu: '''Ryu! (Yayyy!) '(Amanda and Taiyang kiss. Yang begins victory dancing. He quickly calls Setsuna.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'I told you they'd get back together. '(Yang grunts angrily at the fact that he lost a bet to his friend. But he looks over at his parents happily as the screen fades black. The post credit scenes show Taiyang and Amanda finally getting married and Yang and Ryu are both crying happily in the background.) Category:Fan Webisodes